


wait for me to come home

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Camille is a bitch and deserves to rot, Coming Out, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Musicians, Singer Alec Lightwood, Singer Magnus Bane, Song Lyrics, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: It’s been five months since the media or anyone has heard from Alec Lightwood
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 283





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY GUYS I DID IT
> 
> After so many people shouting at me to write this fic after talking about it on the server it has arrived! Though a bit different because I didn't need another chaptered fic/series to work on xD
> 
> Thank you the lovely [HopeSilverHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for beta'ing this and crying at me about it <3
> 
> Song used in fic and title: Photograph by Ed Sheeran

It’s been five months since the media or anyone has heard from Alec Lightwood. Five months since musician Camille Belcourt outed him to the entire globe. Five months since Magnus unintentionally defended her by saying it might have been an accident when he should have supported Alec and helped him through that big reveal. Magnus has never regretted the words leaving his mouth more than he had in that moment after seeing Alec’s shocked and broken face. 

Magnus lost count of how many texts he’s sent Alec in the past 5 months. He can’t even leave voicemails anymore since Alec’s inbox is full, probably all from him. Every day, Magnus sends Alec a text. He doesn’t care if he’s being annoying; he needs Alec to know how sorry Magnus is and how he would do better and know better than to defend a woman who was so cruel to his childhood best friend behind his back.

When he confronted Camille about the interview and spilling Alec’s secret, the woman just laughed at him, claiming that she was doing it for Magnus. Since Alec was too busy admiring Magnus from a distance and not doing anything about it, she decided to do it for him. She got tired of the longing looks in the studio and at red carpets. Tired of how cowardly Alec was.

Magnus has never cut a person out of his life faster. Just thinking about all of the collabs in the studio he’s done with her where she was rude to Alec behind his back makes him feel nauseous. Alec has been his lyric writer, guitarist and back up vocalist since they were teenagers. To know that Camille has been belittling and making snide comments at Alec makes his stomach sick every time he thinks about it. After she went and outed him on national TV, Magnus did something that he is not proud of. He revealed the dirtiest secrets he had on Camille, making sure she’d never work another day in the music industry ever again. 

Magnus is once again pacing his loft with his phone clutched in his hand. He keeps refreshing Alec’s twitter page since his profile picture changed. Magnus’ phone has been blowing up all day with texts from their friend group about the change. Alec’s name is even number one trending on twitter, everyone trying to guess what the picture change means. It’s a white photo, nothing fancy, nothing hidden in it, Magnus would know. He zoomed in and analyzed the white square, turning his phone upside down like that would change it. 

His phone dings again. He sees that Alec has sent out a tweet. Magnus’ fingers shake as he unlocks his phone and presses on the tweet. It only says two words:

_It’s Time_

Magnus doesn’t know what that means and it seems he’s not the only one as the replies are either asking that question, screaming that Alec is back, and a few rude ones, but Magnus ignores those. The outpouring love on the tweet makes his heart swell, knowing how many people still love and adore Alec like he does. Magnus promises that when Alec is ready to talk, he is going to lay it out on the table. Confess his true feelings for his childhood best friend who has stayed right by his side through everything. 

His phone goes off again. Alec has sent out another tweet, this time with a link to their youtube channel. The channel that gave them their big break and made them the music stars they are today. He remembers how they would rush to Magnus’ house after school, set up their crappy camcorder, and do acoustic covers of their favorite artists. They didn’t plan on being a big hit but, after covering James Arthur’s ‘Say You Won’t Let Go’, a music label reached out to Magnus to sign a contract. Magnus refused to sign it unless Alec could come with him. 

Magnus looks at the paused video screen, afraid of what it will be. Would it be a video of Alec saying he no longer wants to work with him? That he’s done with the music industry? Magnus walks over to his couch and relaxes into the cushions. He gives himself a moment, taking a deep inhale and exhale, and presses play. The screen is black as the soft strum of a guitar fills his apartment. Slowly, the old footage of him and Alec appear, followed by Alec’s melodic voice.

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Magnus doesn’t wipe away the tears that are already falling down his cheeks. He remembers this video. It’s the first one they ever posted to their channel. They had been so nervous about it, not knowing what position they should sit in, where they should film it. They had eventually laughed off their nerves and decided to film on Magnus’ bed with Alec sitting crosslegged and Magnus at the end of the bed. Alec had strummed on the guitar, backing Magnus up as they sang. It had taken three tries to get the video right because Magnus had messed up the lyrics and Alec had hit the wrong note on his guitar. If you looked close enough at the end of the video, Alec gives himself a fist pump for not messing up.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

The next clip is of them performing at their high school talent show. Magnus thinks back on it fondly, remembering how everything was going wrong before they went on stage. The stage fright he had felt, on the verge of a panic attack. How Alec held him in his arms, whispering words of encouragement that he could do it, that _they_ could do it. The standing ovation they had received after their performance was everything to him. It was the first one they had ever gotten. He had walked off that stage and wrapped Alec in the biggest hug, a joyful and teary laugh on his lips as he thanked Alec over and over again for not giving up on him.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

Magnus groans at the next clip. He would do anything to forget this video. Magnus had thought it would be a good idea to start vlogging as well once their channel started to gain some traction. The screen shows him and Alec sitting on the porch swing in Magnus’ backyard, talking about everything. Alec had been so nervous to say anything because he didn’t want to reveal much to the internet while Magnus told the camera everything. He later came to regret that decision after he went on a rant about their chemistry teacher and said teacher found out. 

_Love can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier,_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_Hmm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Their first album release party plays, showing their friends and family celebrating. Izzy and Jace are having a cake fight, trying to see who can get the most cake on the other. A wet laugh escapes his mouth as the camera pans to Alec who’s holding his face in his hands, shaking his head at his siblings’ antics. Video-Magnus is laughing at their antics while patting Alec on the shoulder. Their manager looks on with horror in her eyes, realizing this is the family who she would be dealing with on the upcoming tour. He and Alec definitely gave Lydia an all-expenses-paid vacation after the tour ended.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

Alec and Magnus of the past embrace before him as the crowd around them stand and cheer. They had won Record of the Year at the Grammys and were crying into each other’s shoulders. It had only been their second album, where they had more creative freedom, and it showed. Alec wrote most of the songs on that album, pouring his heart and soul into it. He recalled the late nights in the studio where he would find Alec passed out on a couch with a pen and paper in his lap. Magnus waking him up and driving him home to put him to bed, resisting the urge to kiss Alec’s forehead. 

The speech they had given was full of love and acceptance. One thing Magnus wanted to do with their second album was to express his sexual orientation and support the LGBTQIA+ community. He remembers pulling out the bi-flag from his pocket and wrapping it around his shoulders as he boldly stated on live TV that he was out and proud. 

He focuses on Alec now and sees the love and adoration in his expression. How could they both have been so blind and foolish not to see the love they had for each other? He was one of the few people who had known Alec’s orientation but respected Alec’s wish of keeping it hidden until he was ready. Shame that bitch took that moment away from him.

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

It’s cruel for Alexander to use his words against him, but it fills his heart with even more love to know that Alec had read his texts. Every day he would text him good morning and tell him about his day. At night, before he went to bed, he would text Alec that he would be right here and that he would wait for him to come home. 

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

Magnus clutches the necklace above his heart. It was the first gift Alec ever gave him. Alec said it was a thank you for being his best friend and always sticking by his side through thick and thin. It’s funny to look back on it now, knowing that it was more than a thank you gesture. Magnus is truly a foolish man for not seeing it. He normally kept the necklace in his jewelry box, afraid of it breaking from constant wear, but after Alec disappeared, it was the only thing that grounded him and got him through these five months.

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_"Wait for me to come home"_

Magnus doesn’t need to be told twice. His face is a mess of makeup streaks but he doesn’t care as he races down the stairs of his loft, the elevator taking too long. He rushes out the entryway and runs down the street. He doesn’t see any cameras flash but he wasn’t really looking to see if any paparazzi would catch him at this moment. The only thing on his mind is Alexander.

Cars honk at him as he ignores the crosswalk signals, hurrying to get to that street. He can’t believe Alec would end the song like that. Mentioning the drunk kiss from all those years ago that they never spoke of again. Both saying it was a goof and the fault of the alcohol in their systems. Magnus never regretted that kiss, still thinks about the way Alec’s lips felt on his all these years later.

Turning onto sixth street, lungs burning from running, he sees a tall dark figure leaning against the lamppost where the kiss was shared. Magnus marches his way over, sobs wracking his body as he tries to make himself presentable. His cries don’t go unnoticed and the figure spins around. Alec takes one look at him and his face turns fond. Magnus goes into a run again as he flings himself at Alec. Crying into his shoulder, apologizing non-stop as Alec’s arms tighten around him, trying to shush his words.

Magnus feels like he’s home as he stands there in Alec’s arms. The past five months were the worst five months of his life and he never wants a repeat. It was painful not being able to talk to his best friend, his first love, but Magnus knew he had no right to be upset with everything Alec was going through. The only thing he could do was send those texts telling Alec that it didn’t matter if he was gay, Magnus still cared for him and wanted him in his life. 

That he would gladly wait for Alec to come home. 

He doesn’t know how long they stand there under that lamppost. The sun has set by the time they pull apart. Magnus’ hands slide around Alec’s neck, gripping the hairs on the back of Alec’s nape. They laugh as they take each other in. Both have red puffy eyes and tear streaks. Alec’s hands come up and wipe away the tears on his face and Magnus leans into the touch.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, voice hoarse from crying. “I love you so much and I will apologize for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes for you to forgive me.”

“Shhh,” Alec soothes as he wipes more tears from his face. “I forgave you after the first one hundred messages and voicemails you left me.”

“I may have gone a bit overboard,” Magnus laughs.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Alec agrees with a smile. “I was never upset with you. It hurt, but I understood. You always want to see the good in people and I was too afraid to get between you and Camille so I never spoke up.”

“Camille’s not a problem anymore,” Magnus rushes out. “After what she did, no one was a fan of her anymore and I may have anonymously released some damning audio recordings of her in the studio being rude to engineers and staff.”

“I know Magnus,” Alec laughs. “Just because I went into hiding doesn’t mean I was completely cut off from the world.”

Magnus shakes his head and goes in for another hug. He feels Alec cup the back of his head and a hand rub up and down his back. He almost starts to cry again at the gesture. He tucks his face into Alec’s neck, never wanting to leave.

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec whispers. Magnus hums, not wanting to leave his embrace. Never wanting to leave Alec’s side ever again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
